fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of The Fairly OddParents Spin-Offs
These are various spin-off shows of The Fairly OddParents created by Fairly OddFans. Wanda and Jerry Wanda (As Tom), Cosmo (As Butch), Timmy (As Tom (Only in Timmy/Trixie shorts), Trixie (As Toodles) and Vicky (As Conductor/Owner) Act like Tom and Jerry Characters. * This series is based on Tom and Jerry Walnuts An animated series about the FOP, DP and TUFF Puppy cast spoofing Peanuts. Planet Poof (TV series) An animated series about Poof landing on Mark's planet. It's based on the episode of the same name. Fairly OddStarfish (TV Series) An animated TV series based on the special Fairly OddStarfish. The Timmy and Jimmy Power Series The Timmy and Jimmy Power Series is a animated series and a spin-off of the Timmy and Jimmy Power Hour movie series. Timmy Who An animated TV series based on the British show, Doctor Who. ImaginaryAdventures.com This is based off of Gamer & Zolo In The Fairly OddParents (A.K.A. The Last Episode Of Season 10!), features tons of parodies and includes Misty. Timmy's Treehouse of Horror A very horror series and a thriller. Fairly Future Series A animated series about Tommy and Tammy with their fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda. Cosmo & Wanda Did you knew that when Cosmo and Wanda were teenagers, Cosmo's mother and Wanda's dad were married? Discover how Cosmo and Wanda lived as stepsiblings in this new series. *This series is based on Drake and Josh. IFairly Timmy wishes that he has a webshow, but this does not make much success. Until Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were accidentally recorded and the audience loves. Now the four are webstars. *This series is based on ICarly. Total ODD Island A Reality Show where 14 Fairly OddParents characters are competing for $ 100,000, a magical and exciting challenge in Total ODD Island! Timmy Turner is the host. *This series is based on Total Drama Island. Big Time Wish Timmy wishes that he and his Godparents become a successful band, but Jorgen only allows Timmy to make this wish if he would become the band's manager. Tootie becomes the number one fan of the band, called Big Time Wish. *This series is based on Big Time Rush. Total Drama World Tour:The Fairly OddParents Version A Reality Show where 26 FOP characters compete for $ 1 million! Chris McLean is the host. *This series is obiviously based on Total Drama World Tour. Ridge Racer Type 4:The Fairly OddParents Version Based on the fan-favorite PS1-PSX game Ridge Racer Type 4, this series talks about Timmy,Chester,A.J. and Trixie get suddenly warped in the RRT4 world and manage the 4 teams of the Real Racing Roots. The New Oddventures of Timmy This is a series about Timmy and his fairies in their new adventures that anyone can edit. I Heart You Sally Valentine's Day Sally Love Cosmo them wishes and keeping them safe Wanda a wish and grants it wrong, wreaking havoc. The Fairly TuffPhantoms A series about FOP, DP and Tuff Puppy that anyone can edit. Poofs Spellmentary School Adventures A fan fiction series about Poofs adventures in Spellmentary School. The Adventures Of Kid Crocker A fan fiction series that focus on 1970's Dimmsdale and Crocker, his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. Everybody Hates Timmy This is a fan fiction show based on Everybody Hates Chris. Set in the 1980s, the show revolves around the everyday life of Timmy Turner. F-Zero-The Fairly OddParents Version Timmy,Cosmo,Wanda,Chester,A.J.,Mark Chang,Chip Skylark,Poof,(for some strange reasons) Trixie and Veronica play a game of a fan-made F-Zero online game,but a strange anomaly warpes them in the F-Zero world. Need For Speed Most Wanted-Dimmsdale Drift This series, based on NFS Most Wanted, talks about the city of Dimmsdale as a retrouvement for street racers and about the cronichles of Timmy and his cohorts, as the members of the Blacklist, the best and most wanted racers in the city. WipEout: The Fairly OddParents Version This series talks about various characters doing the FX400 Racing League with everyone choosing a different team. Star Fox: The Fairly OddParents Version This series,based on Star Fox, talks about some characters as the Star Fox Characters and their adventures. A Girl and Her Genie A spinoff where Tootie, tired of her miserable life with her evil sister Vicky, happens to find a Genie lamp one day while walking home from school. She rubs it and Timmy Turner, a magical genie, appears. They end up having pretty crazy adventures. Vicky The Demon A spinoff were Vicky finds a crystal and it transforms here into a demon and she enslaves her family and takes over the world. Fairly Odd Sonic A spinoff where all the FOP characters are replaced with Sonic characters. It takes away all Sonic relationships and puts them in as FOP ones.Timmy is Sonic, and Cosmo and Wanda are Shadow and Rouge. Ultraheroes-The Fairly OddParents Version A series centrating about the superheroes team Ultraheroes protecting the world from the Bad-7. School of Poof (TV series) Poof May Have Just Came To Spellementary School But What Await The Challenges He Faces, And How Will He Survive His School Years? Hang-On-The Fairly OddParents Version This series, based on the SEGA game series Hang-On, talks about Timmy Turner creating a team for competing in the Hang-On GP. Kuroshitsuji-The Fairly OddParents Version A series based on Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, talking about Ciel (Timmy) and Sebastian (Cosmo) in their everyday life. This series also gives a twist to the normal FOP happy feeling; this series is much darker and more dramatic. Virtua Racing-The Fairly OddParents Version This series is the brother series to Hang-On-The FOP version and talks about Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda challenging the Virtua Racing World Championship. Two Fairly OddBrothers! The Anti-Fairies and the Pixies have taken the Fairy World and they're going to the Earth in order to capture the rebel Fairies. Only Timmy, Poof and their new friends can solve this situation! Need For Speed ProStreet-Feel The Rush A Fairly OddParents spinoff based on the 2008 game NFS ProStreet. Initial D-Fairly Odd Drifters A spinoff based on the manga and anime Initial D. This is the 600th article in this wiki. Fairy High - School of Magic Long time ago, there was a special school for Fairies and Anti-Fairies where the students learned about using spells and so on... The Grim Adventures of Timmy & Tootie What would happen if Grim didn't meet Billy & Mandy but met Timmy & Tootie instead? Drift City-The Fairly OddParents Version A spinoff based on the online MMORPG racing game Drift City. The Fairly League Champions A sequel based on Pokèmon: The Johto League Champions, but with a different storyline. House of The Turners Timmy's wishes is his house is full with secret and mystery. The mystery is saved by Vicky. And, with his friend, Chester and A.J., opened the secret. But, they are must accepted the dangerous challenge. *This series is based of House of Anubis The Travis Show (Fairly OddParents Version) A series focused on Travis' adventures in the Fairly OddParents Universe. It's based on the movie, If Only I Lived in TV! The Fairly OddParents: the Souls of the Stars A spin-off of the original series, which features completely new characters. Life With Anti-Cosmas What happens if a girl lost in Anti-Fairy World, and life with different family? Is that fun, or bad? *This series is based of Life With Boys Fairly OddTeens This FOP spin-off is all about their teenage life. It is just like in a Nick show, "All Grown Up", a Rugrats spin-off. The Fairly Dog Parents! What do YOU think would happen if Timmy and the Gang were dogs instead of humans and fairies? Find out in this new and HILARIOUS Spin-off! Fairly OddWitchcraft This is a Spin-Off Series where Timmy creates Robot Versions of all of his friends and uses them to make Earth a better place. But, What what Timmy doesn't realize is that ALL Fairies (And their Alternate Robot Counterparts) must have an Evil Counterpart! So Timmy's Robot Army must defeat the Anti-Robots and save Earth from Anti-Havoc! Fairly OddSeesponges! Two kids named Connor and Jenna save their school when bullies try to take over. Fairly OddPonies: Magic is Friendship! Poof accidently falls into the World of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and befriends Twilight and all of her friends; While learning about the Magic of Friendship! Fairy High 2 An Animated Series on Poof and his Friends in Fairy High. Category:Lists